Mestonia
The Joint and Indivisible Realm of Mestonia, also known as Mestonia or the Mestonia Park is a semi-independent country in the continent of Delgamia. Formerly part of the Gronkian colony of Novoyoakes, the territory was occupied by the member states of the Melanian Sea Treaty Organization following the Treaty of Puerto Bravo, in July 299. Subsequently, the sparsely-populated country was organized as a natural preserve with limited economical development. History For centuries, Novoyoakes had been a colony of Gronk - first the Gronkian Empire, then the Cooperative Commonwealth of the Union of Northern Gronk. The Gronkians undertook an extensive programme of colonization, bringing settlers to the northern part of Novoyoakes and to the coastal areas of the south. However, a good part of the interior, due to difficult access, lack of valuable natural resources and fierce resistance of the local natives, was left relativelly untouched. After a treaty signed between Northern Gronk and the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics in early 298AP, administration of the territory passed temporarely to the FCLR, while the Gronkians retained overall sovereignty. This treaty was later denounced by both parties in early 299. On early 299, following several episodes of economic breakdown and internal political turmoil, the government of Gronk decided to abandon its colonies to their own fate. This movement was supported by a good part of the Gronkian population - the later stages of Gronkian imperialism were mainly fueled by a small clique of capitalists with no popular support, while most of the people believed that the colonies were only bleeding the homeland dry. On May 299, Novoyoakes reluctantly gained its independence. Even before that, most of the Gronkian nationals and military personel began to leave to the homeland. As for those who could not or did not want to abandon their lives in the colony, a good part simply migrated to the more developed northern part of Novoyoakes, past the Tecojoros range. The colonial government tried to keep the country together, but throughout May, June, and July the economy started falling apart. With no home government to provide money and support, the currency fell and within two months inflation quadrupled. The colonial government did not have any gold or silver reserves to float the economy so they printed paper money, which with each additional printing devalued the currency. With no trade, no international investments nor significant economical development, unemployment rose and, in weeks, the government could barely rule the streets of the main cities - let alone the great expanses of the country. By early June, episodes of ethnic unrest erupted on the cities of the country, as sections of the old Gronkian elite, formerly the rulling class of the colony, took arms against the more numerous native peoples. There were numerous episodes of hate crimes targetting the Vyen and Djuf populations, as Gronkian militias, aided by some remaining military units, burned several native villages in the southern coast. By the end of the month, the central ares of Southern Novoyoakes, inhabited by the Yuringes, threatned open rebellion, which would turn the conflict into an all-out civil war, similar to the one going in neighbouring Dignania - in fact, there are reports that communist militants from South Dignania attempted to export the revolution into Novoyoakes. By early July, the United Nations of Vexillium considered an intervention in Novoyoakes. As the colonial government of Northern Gronk simply collapsed, the six nations of the MESTO acted in concert to determine the fate of the former Gronkian colonies in Delgamia. After negotiations involving the six parties, the remnants of the Gronkian administration and representatives of the local population, a series of referendums were organized in Southern Novoyoakes. According to the results of those votes, parts of the territory were occupied and annexed by Aros, Brolecia and Eastern Delgamia, while most of the sparselly-populated lands were reorganized as the Joint and Indivisible Realm of Mestonia. This framework was officialized on the 27th of June, following the Treaty of Puerto Bravo, while the territorial changes were made effective on the 28th of July. Accusations of ethnic cleansing According to Zartanian RNS reporter and military analyst John Turturo, the new Mestonian administration was complacent with a campaign of forced ressetlement of native populations and ethnic cleansing undertook by the Gronkian militias during the first weeks of the MESTO occupation. Although it is known that several thousands of natives did indeed migrated to Northern Novoyoakes, no independent reports support this view of an ethnic cleansing campaign. Government Mestonia is a condominium - that is, a zone of shared sovereignty - of all member states of the MESTO alliance: Aros, Eastern Delgamia, Listonia, Morania, Ordland, Porto Capital, San Patricio and Stervia. Under the Mestonia Charter, the area is administered by local township governments under the overall supervision of an executive committee called the Mestonia Park Authority, a consultative body made of five elected representatives of the local populace and two delegates from each MESTO power. Outside of the cities, most of the territory is governed by various tribal councils of the local peoples. Since early 301, the peoples of Mestonia have been increasingly pressured the MESTO powers (specially the Listonian Free State) for a greater ammount of devolved powers to the local township governments and, on the long run, a resolution of sovereignty for the territory. Geography Mestonia Park occupies a good part of south-central Delgamia, bordering the Aros province of Aroyoakes, the Stervian state of Brovoyoakes, Eastern Delgamia, the Burovian dominion of Babendy (formerly Baben Bay) and the remnants of Novoyoakes. A country of diverse nature, the northern boundaries of Mestonia are marked by the Tecojoro Mountains, the tallest cordillera of the New Continents, containing mountains such as Peak Delgamia (6.302m), Mount Gronk (5.991m), Mount Mestonia (5.832m) and Mount Cruisana (5.555m). The foothills of the Tecojoros are drained by snowmelt-fed creeks and small rivers that mingle to form Lake Elgiquet, from which, in turn, flows the mighty Djurango River. Further to the east, Lake Yurtioze forms the Yurtioze River. As this river descends, the landscape changes from highland meadows, savannas, pineforest and jungles, before joining the Djurango just south of Lake Elgiquet. Finally, to the south, there is the half-water, half-land realm of the Djurango Delta. The climate of Mestonia also sees great extremes. Above treeline in the Tecojoros, sub-Glacirian conditions prevail and, despite meager precipitation, the summits are always wreathed in snow. In the southeastern coastal zone, steaming rainforests are the rule: annual rainfalls of 90cm and a mean annual temperature of 24 degrees Celsius. In-between is the vast, magnificent Basin of the River Djurango, where temperature and rainfall increases as the river winds its way southward. Demographics The population of Mestonia, numbering 553.000, is divided between the few small cities and the native tribal peoples. Pueblo Mojada, de facto capital of Mestonia, is the biggest city in the country, with a population of over 105.000. It is the homeport for most of the small Mestonian fishing fleet. New Yoakes City (pop. 70.400) is also known for fishing and somewhat special cuisine. Port Notwest (pop. 86.340) is the main settlement in the northeastern coast. Outside the cities, most of the population live according to traditional lifestyles in hundreds of villages scattered across the country, led by traditional leaders. Most tribes are rather isolated and communicate with other tribes or people outside Mestonia very little, smaller tribes often not at all. The inhabitants live in their own paradise, not knowing (or particularly caring for) what happens in the outside world. Running water, electricity and sewer systems are all rare in the small villages of the interior. The four biggest native ethnic groups are the Meardhas, the Yuringes, the Djufs and the Vyens. The Meardhas live in the Tecojoro Mountains near the Babendy border. Their living comes mainly from grazing sheep and goats. The Yuringes live around Lake Yuriange and the Djufs in the Djurango Delta area. Agriculture and fishing are important for both tribes. The Vyens are hunters and live in the forests near southwestern borders. Apart from the native groups, there are significant minorities of Gronkians, Dignanians, Lendians and smaller groups of nationals from the MESTO nations. Economy The Mestonia Charter provides that no less than 90% of the territory is to be forever preserved in its natural state or, at most, acommodate non-intrusive scientific research. Only natives of the area and their descendents who remain in the territory are eligible for authorization for economical activity in the 10% of the parkland in which it is allowed. Sheep, goats and horses are grazed in the high pastures; intensive agriculture is still permitted on the family farms of the Djurango Valley; and fishermen still ply the waters off both the northwest and southeast coasts. Increasingly, however, Mestonian economy turns to eco-tourism as travellers from around Vexillium visit what is now known as "the most magnificent patch on the planet". For most modern goods and services, Mestonia is dependant on trade with the MESTO powers. The currency of Mestonia is the MESTO Mark - originally planned to be the currency unit of the entire MESTO organization. Military No armed forces are allowed in Mestonia, with the exception of the Mestonian Rangers, an elite constabulary trained by the Aros Special Forces, equipped only with small arms. Most of the old Northern Gronk equipment still left on the territory was confiscated by Arosian, Brolecian and Eastern Delgamian troops. Category:Nations